Transfered
by Lilla Taura
Summary: Maka and the gang are introduced to three new students at the DWMA and right away she checks out their souls. Three weapons and no meister; all with decently powerful souls. How will these three girls do in the DWMA since they weren't born legitimate weapons under the DWMA's usual terms?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! I hope you guys like this new story I'm writing! My uploads for this one may be a little spontaneous, but I'll try to get a new chapter up once a week or so (: Please leave me reviews, as they keep me motivated to keep writing! And if you like the story, please favorite and follow it! :D_

* * *

"I'm really getting sick of being shipped off to other places for the most random missions," Lilla grumbled as she tugged at the pale blue sweater vest over her short sleeved, black collared shirt. She looked over at the other two girls with her, her usual partners Espeo and Xandra. "So what are we investigating this time?"

Espeo chuckled, fixing her own white collared shirt, retying her black and white striped tie, and then gently dusting off her matching, plaid skirt. She looked up, past the large set of steps, and stared at the large school above them. "The Death Weapon Meister Academy, this school is pretty incredible. I'm so honored that the headmistress chose us to be sent here!" The girl was nearly 'squeeing' with delight as her eyes sparkled with excitement. Lilla huffed at the fact that she didn't actually get a response and the small group began making their way up the stairs.

Xandra sighed and shoved her hands into the pockets of the black and red varsity jacket. "We're not here to investigate anything," she muttered and stopped halfway up the set of stairs. "Do I really have to wear this skirt?"

Lilla and Espeo looked over their shoulders at the girl as she tried to pull the short skirt down a bit more. Espeo chuckled and shook her head, "Skirts look cute on you and its red and black, your favorite colors. I'm surprised your hair isn't red and black. Why's your hair orange anyways?"

Xandra shrugged, "I was bored the first time I dyed it orange and I kinda' like it so…"

Espeo shrugged back and turned forward to catch up to Lilla. Xandra picked up her own pace as well, but stuck behind the other two girls. When they'd finally reached the top of the stairs, the orange haired girl nearly ran into their backs, realizing almost too late that they'd stopped.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee consisting of the entire damn school," Lilla hissed and narrowed her eyes at the group of people standing outside in front of the school's entrance. She readjusted her stance, planting a foot behind her and ready to strike considering it looked as if they weren't exactly going to be welcomed with open arms.

Espeo blinked and scratched the side of her head, laughing nervously. "Lilla, do you really think fighting them before we're even officially enrolled is such a brilliant idea?" Her voice was a shaky whisper, but unfortunately Lilla only chuckled in response. "Great," Espeo grumbled and took a deep breath.

Xandra remained quietly behind the two girls, head aimed towards the ground. She had no reason to fight with any of these people, and definitely didn't want to make a bad first impression. Then again, Lilla had already seemed to cause the tension of the entire crowd to rise quite a bit.

"The blonde one who's ready to pounce on anyone who takes a step forward right now, her soul is pretty aggressive. The one next to her, the brunette, has a shy soul, and it also seems a bit sad, or maybe easily depressed. The girl behind them though, she's got a quiet, dark soul. But not dark in a bad way, just," the girl with dirty blonde hair who'd been whispering to the kids around her laughed a little, "It just seems darker than the others. It's funny though, they've all got something pretty serious in common."

"What is it, Maka?" The blue-haired boy beside her muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde who looked decently strong and rather eager to start a fight.

"They've all got extremely strong and kind hearts, I can see that easily through their souls. It shows more than the other traits I mentioned. They're also," Maka paused and raised a brow as she glanced towards Lord Death, Spirit, and Dr. Stein as they made their way towards the girls. "They're all weapons."

The white haired boy beside Maka raised a brow. "What are three weapons doing traveling together without meisters?"

Maka shrugged and looked over at him, "That's what I'd like to know too, Soul."

"What is father thinking?" a boy with black hair with three white stripes over the left side muttered unhappily. "It's obvious that they're strong, you can see that from their bodies. But the fact that they don't have a single meister with them?" Kid's eyes began to sparkle and he put his hands on his cheeks, "I'll bet they're in perfect sync with each other and their moves flow so beautifully, like the lines that make up the perfectly symmetrical number eight!"

The taller of the two girls behind him, both wearing similar red tops and jean bottoms with matching hats, rolled her eyes. "There's something very wrong with you, Kid."

The shorter blonde began laughing, and her sister only sighed and shook her head.

Espeo stepped forward, blocking Lilla's view a bit, as the three adults approached them. "Lord Death, right?" she said with a gentle smile to the large Grim Reaper before her.

He nodded and, with a slight bounce, made a peace sign gesture with his large hands. "Hey, hi, how ya' doin'? Was'sup was'sup?"

Lilla's jaw dropped and she raised a brow, "Is this guy for real? That's not the Grim Reaper."

Xandra chuckled shyly and picked her head up to look at the two men at the reaper's sides.

Espeo smiled brightly at the reaper and the men. "We're the students from Aurora Academy for the Gifted. We were told that you'd be contacted ahead of time, but we weren't expecting so many people to, erm, greet us?" The brunette glanced around, gulping down another breath, and then looking up at the reaper again.

"Ah! Yes! The weapons we were told they were interested in having trained properly! We're so excited to have you!" Lord Death seemed to bounce happily again and he turned to Stein. "You've got their schedules, yes?"

Dr. Stein nodded, adjusting the large screw on his head. As it spun, the clicking noise caused Espeo to tilt her head to the side like a confused dog. The man chuckled at her, remembering what he'd been told about each girl, and mentally noted the canine-like motion. "I've got them all in the same classes together, and in the same classes as some of our higher ranking meisters and weapons. I figured they'd do fine with that since it'd be a bit more challenging for them."

Lilla grinned and cracked her neck before yawning. "So what's with all of the kids being out here too?"

Dr. Stein grinned and looked around. "You look like you already want to start training and fighting."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her new professor, grin widening. "Well, if you insist."

"I'll fight her! This is already my show anyways! Clearly everyone's outside because I'm outside! The great Black Star!" The boy who'd somehow managed to silently climb up onto part of the building jumped down, flipping and landing on his feet with a feisty smirk.

Lilla raised a brow at the boy, but shrugged and stepped forward. "Alright, kid, let's get this over with."

Black Star laughed, "Yeah, class starts soon and we're working on different techniques today, so let me finish this quickly. Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!"

A black haired girl behind him nodded, "Right!" She quickly transformed and ended up in her meister's grasp within a few seconds.

Lilla watched as he sprinted towards her and simply moved sideways at the perfect time and he ran right by her and into a column. "Maybe you should pay more attention," she grinned, narrowing her eyes as they began to glow. She waited for him to pull himself back up before sprinting towards him, jumping into the air, and coming down on top of him with a brutal punch. She wasn't satisfied with the punch until she flipped off of him and realized the ground beneath him had sunken in a few inches. She grinned and turned her back. "So when does class start?"

"Never turn your back on the great Black Star!" The boy had an arm wrapped around her waist and his weapon at her throat. What he didn't realize was the fact that her arm had turned into the blade of a sword and was now at the back of his neck as her other hand slid into his hair to hold his head where it was.

"You were saying?" She muttered and turned her head a bit to grin at him, her nose nearly touching his.

"You're getting quite close there, Lilla," Xandra muttered and smirked as she walked towards the two.

A very faint blush fell over Black Star's cheeks as he tried to move his head away and ended up bumping his nose into Lilla's. The girl narrowed her eyes at him, smirking as she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly releasing him. "You're cute, but not my type. Sorry, buddy." She rolled out of his grip and laughed, walking towards Xandra and heading inside the school without a second thought. "Well, I guess this school isn't so bad."

Espeo walked up to Black Star and Tsubaki, who was now a human again. "S-sorry about her," she muttered and shifted her weight between her legs shyly.

Tsubaki smiled and chuckled, "She's good, it'll be fun to watch them fight again. Maybe Black Star can learn some things from her."

"I don't need to learn anything from her! From anyone! I'm the great Black Star!" Black Star threw his hands over his chest and turned his head away from the two girls, eyes falling on Soul. His white haired friend grinned at him and Maka and Kid laughed a bit. "What?!"

Kid smirked, "You're still blushing."

"Oh, shutup! She got too close for comfort! I'll kill her for that!"

"Good luck with that, Black Star," Maka said through a laugh as she turned to head inside, hoping to catch up to the other two new girls.

Espeo looked at Tsubaki as Black Star stomped away. Most of the crowd that had gathered was heading inside now as well, everyone except the three adults who were now off to the side. "Tsubaki, is it? I'm Espeo, it's nice to meet you."

Tsubaki smiled, "You too, would you like to walk with me?" The two made their way inside, chatting about Aurora and the DWMA.

"Lilla, right? That's the blonde one? We were warned that we may or may not have trouble with her, right?" Spirit muttered as he looked over at Stein.

"Let's keep her without a meister for now, not sure she'd let one handle her properly anyways. Xandra, the quiet one, she'll go to either Death the Kid or Maka. As for Espeo, I'm not sure what we'll do with her yet. Whoever Xandra doesn't go to, we'll put with Espeo I guess." Stein nodded at himself, happy with his decisions.

"I think Espeo's works with lightning would be more useful to Kid. She may be able to increase Liz and Patty's power in their shots. Xandra's abilities could fit well with Soul and Maka, and she's got a darkness of her own, which would fit well with the pattern in that pair." Lord Death's voice was extremely chipper, but that didn't make Spirit feel better about the reaper's reference to the darkness in his daughter.

"That one is the dragon, right?" Spirit asked quietly as the group of adults slowly made their way inside and towards the death room.

"She has some sort of spiritual power as well, how fitting. Spirit's daughter will use spirits." Lord Death laughed at himself.

"Heh, yeah, would be interesting." Spirit sighed and looked over at his former partner. "Stein, you've been quiet."

"I just wonder how her spiritual power will translate into being a weapon. They aren't from our specific part of the world. Lilla's something called a Hellcat, something I've never even heard of and Espeo is a Protector, another thing I haven't heard of. Xandra is some sort of celestial dragon mage, just putting those three words together doesn't make sense to me when you think of what our school does. What could their school possibly be thinking when it comes to sending three students here? We know Aurora and we know what they work with, but these are three creatures we've never heard of from them. I guess it just doesn't make sense that they would send these kids here, instead of the typical types they send." Stein slumped into a chair in the room and sighed as he turned the screw on his head a few times.

"That's where the fun, learning experience comes in. We'll be learning just as everyone else will be! I'm excited!" Lord Death bounced around a bit, but the attention of the three adults was drawn to the closed door when a few, loud knocks, hit their ears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is here! Hope you guys like it! Feel free to follow, favorite, and leave a comment/review! Those are my motivation to keep going with stories, and it's always nice to see/hear what people think (: Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Come in!" Lord Death called as Spirit and Stein moved to stand by his side.

"Father. What are they and why are they here?" Death the Kid walked in unhappily, Patty and Liz on his heels and silent.

"Ah, Kid! Well, the school they attend contacted us hoping they could be enrolled here. We've had many students from Aurora come here in the past, they shouldn't cause any trouble. Is everything okay, son?"

"Maka described their souls to us. One's aggressive, one's depressed, and the other is ridiculously dark; do we really need students like that when we've already got plenty of those here? Also, none of them seem to be normal weapons, not in the slightest. What are they _really_, father." Kid's arms were crossed unhappily over his chest now, and both Patty and Liz looked ridiculously curious.

Lord Death sighed, trying to find the right response for his son. Thankfully, Stein took a step forward, readjusting his glasses and then speaking. "The three of them are beings we've never dealt with in the past, Kid, and we plan on assigning two of them to you and Maka. Lilla, the blonde, has no need for a meister at this point, and it could be dangerous to put her with one. We're assigning Espeo, the brunette, to you and Xandra to Ma-"

Kid cut the professor off. "No, I want Xandra. I want the darker one."

Liz's eyes went wide, "Wh-what?!" Patty began giggling happily beside her and clapping in excitement, but Liz chose to ignore it. "Kid, why?!"

Kid clasped his hands together and closed his eyes a moment, before looking up with a determined look in his eyes. "She will be useful, and I feel like it would be good to have a change of pace with our little group we have here. Someone darker and quiet will be interesting."

Liz shook her head a little, trying to hide the fact that the orange haired girl scared her. "But you didn't even give the shy one a chance!"

Kid laughed a little and turned to face his twin pistols. "Don't worry, Liz, we'll all still be working together as a team I'm sure, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

A sigh. "If you say so, Kid."

Xandra leaned backwards in her seat, glancing around the room. The only other student in the classroom was a blonde with her nose stuck in a book. The girl must have felt Xandra's eyes on her though, as she looked up and smiled over at her. Xandra looked away quietly, feeling bad for disturbing the girl's reading. Next thing she knew, she was being spoken to.

"Xandra, right?" Maka held her hand out to the girl and smiled sweetly. "I'm Maka, it's really nice to meet you finally."

Xandra glanced at the girl's hand and then up at her gentle expression. The smile, the happiness, it was genuine, which eased Xandra's thoughts a bit. The orange haired mage shook the meister's hand firmly and gave her a small smile. "You too," she muttered.

Maka sat down beside the girl and went back to reading. Xandra watched her for a moment and Maka looked over at her again. "We have a quiz in here today, hopefully Stein won't make you and your friends take it though since you haven't even had a class yet. Would you like to read up with me though, just in case?"

"You're being awfully nice to me," Xandra muttered and pulled herself forward in the chair, leaning over to get a better look at the book. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and sighed lightly as she began to read the paragraphs about witches.

Maka laughed and pushed the book closer to the girl, silently reading as well. After what felt like a few hours, but was really only a few minutes, the seats around them were finally beginning to be filled. Maka's team's members started filling in the seats around her and the new girl, and she smiled as Soul sat beside her, eyeing Xandra silently.

The mage was holding the book in her lap now, having continued on to other material and completely zoned in to her reading, so she didn't even notice that the room was full of other people now. On her other side sat Death the Kid and his twin pistols while Tsubaki and Black Star were in the seats behind Maka and Soul. Espeo and Lilla had somehow managed to grab the two seats in front of Xandra and Kid. Xandra looked up when she heard the squeaky wheels of a rolling chair enter the room, and smiled as she recognized the man with a screw in his head. She finally looked around her, recognizing her friends from Aurora in front of her, the blue haired boy Lilla had fought with diagonally behind her, and the kid with the stripes in his hair beside her. She glanced at the white-haired boy beside Maka and blinked, eyeing his jacket, and chuckling to herself.

Soul looked over at the new girl and raised a brow as she seemed to be laughing at him. "Something funny?"

Xandra blinked a few times, eyes widened a bit, and turned her head forward as she placed Maka's book back on the table and pushed it towards the meister. "Thank you for letting me read your book, Maka," she said quietly, voice almost sounding a bit nervous.

Maka narrowed her eyes at Soul and then smiled at Xandra. "Of course, you can borrow it whenever you need to. Do you like reading?" She only got a nod in response, but that was enough for her. "I've got some actual books you might like, you should come home with Soul and I after class is over so I can show you."

Xandra looked over at Maka blankly. She opened her mouth to say something, but Black Star cut her off when he leaned in and poked Maka's head.

"Basketball, duh. If you don't show up again, we'll force you to hang out with your dad."

The girl beside Black Star, his weapon Tsubaki, giggled and nodded. "Unfortunately, that's true, Maka! You promised."

"So we are playing today then? I think we could all use it, we haven't played in a few weeks." Kid smiled as he looked from Tsubaki and Black Star to Soul and Maka. "Do you play, Xandra?"

"Hah! I'm not sure I've ever seen her play a sport, actually." Lilla had chimed in now, as she and Espeo were both turned in their seats and focusing on the group behind them. "I'm down, though." The Hellcat grinned happily and looked at Espeo. "What about you, Wolfgirl?"

Espeo rolled her eyes and then smiled, "If they want another player, than I don't see why not. I played my first year at Aurora, but that was a while ago so I'm a bit rusty."

Kid smiled at the two of them, "Good to know we've got more recruits!" That earned him pleased chuckles from his pistols.

Soul glanced at Xandra, who'd leaned backwards in her chair silently. "Well, what about you?"

Xandra looked over at him and shrugged. "Uh, sure."

Kid smiled now and put a hand on her shoulder, "Good. Also, I've been assigned as your meister, if you'll have me that is."

Xandra blinked and stared at the boy for a few moments. "I've already been assigned to someone? But," she paused, confusion spreading across her face. "But, no one knows what I am yet. Well, no one from this school does."

Kid chuckled and turned in his seat to face the front of the room, where Stein was pulling out a stack of papers from his bag. "Well, quite frankly, even though I'm not sure I'll actually be able to bring myself to use you since you aren't compatible with my symmetrical weapons Liz and Patty, I can tell you're strong and would like to at least have you on my part of the team so you can become a better weapon. That's what the three of you are here for, yes? To train yourselves?"

Xandra laughed a little and sighed contently. "I don't really need a meister to be used, anyways, but sure, I'll be on your team." She gave him a small smile and then eyed the teacher, secretly hoping he'd let her take the quiz.

Espeo and Lilla had turned to face forward again, but the brunette glanced over her shoulder at the reaper who'd asked them a question and smiled. "Yes, we're here for training purposes."

"Oh, Espeo!" Maka whispered quickly before Stein began handing out quizzes, "I'm your meister, by the way."

Espeo smiled and nodded, "I look forward to working with you and Soul. Should be fun!"

"Quizzes are out, new students try your best. No cheating!" Stein called and sat back down at his desk, scribbling down something on some papers as the students took their quizzes.

Lilla glanced backwards at Black Star and narrowed her eyes. "I better not be assigned to him."

The boy caught the comment and laughed as he looked up, "I wouldn't want you anyways, you couldn't handle a meister as big as I am!"

Lilla rolled her eyes but laughed as she looked down at the paper in front of her. Xandra and Espeo were actually taking the quiz but she had no clue as to what she was looking at. Instead, she flipped the paper over and started doodling some creepy, tiger-like creature with curled, ram horns.

After class, Xandra walked silently beside Soul and Maka, following them to the basketball court while Espeo and Lilla walked with the rest of the group. Xandra watched as Black Star was shoved to the side by Lilla and couldn't help but laugh. The boy grumbled something about how he was going to show her what happens when you mess with 'the great Black Star.'

"Poor Black Star, the pretty new girl already hates him," Soul said with a heavy chuckle.

"Serves him right," Maka grumbled and glanced at Xandra. "Hey, we have the same skirt on. And you and Soul both sorta' have on the same jacket. That's weird, it's like you should be my weapon instead."

Xandra laughed and looked over at the girl with a smile.

"Ah, so that's what you must have been laughing about, right? The jackets?" Soul asked as he held a door that led outside open for the two girls. "Only the coolest kids wear jackets like ours," he said as he threw a toothy grin and a wink Xandra's way.

Xandra nodded at him and muttered a gentle thank you to him as she walked by. She tugged uncomfortably at the skirt, now that she knew it'd been noticed, and forced herself not to blush at the boy's wink.

"Not a fan of skirts?" Maka asked with a laugh as she sat on the bench and watched the others gather on the court.

"No, and definitely not short ones like this one," Xandra hissed and sighed.

As Soul walked by them and onto the court, he shrugged. "It looks good on you, I wouldn't worry too much."

Xandra blinked and watched him curiously. Was he being serious? She rolled her eyes. No, he definitely was not, not with the narrowed eyes and smirk he was throwing her way.

Maka rolled her eyes and opened up a book, but it was quickly pulled from her hands by an overly-eager Black Star and soon enough the two girls in red skirts were forced onto the court. "But we're wearing skirts!"

Espeo laughed and pointed at her own skirt. "No excuses! Besides, we play lacrosse in skirts all the time!"

Xandra sighed and Kid approached her with the basketball as she took her jacket off, revealing a black tank top. "Have you ever played before, Xandra?" She shook her head and he smiled, handing her the ball and walking her towards the hoop on the opposite side of the court. Standing behind her, he helped her angle herself and set her arms properly, "Alright, well, let me show you how to shoot real quick."

As Kid explained basketball, managing to drag symmetry into his explanation somehow, Black Star caught Lilla grinning at him. "What?!"

The blonde only laughed and narrowed her eyes. "Just be happy I'm on your team and can't crush you like I wanted to."

"Hah!" Black Star threw his head back, cracking up maniacally. Tsubaki shook her head and sighed, but knew nothing she would say to him would be listened to at this point.

Soul, Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, and Espeo were on one side of the court, while Patty, Black Star, Lilla, Kid, and Xandra were gathered on the other. Kid had finished teaching Xandra all the basic things he felt she needed to know, but the girl still looked ridiculously unsure of herself.

Maka glanced around, noticing her father and Stein had come outside to chaperone, and sighed. She'd hoped the adults would have forgotten and she could have found a way to postpone the game even longer.

The game began, and lasted for much longer than expected, but the laughing and playful jabs that came from each student provided decent rushes of adrenaline to keep them going. Even Maka and Xandra had really gotten into the game, slowly but surely bringing Xandra out of her quiet state and showing that she really was quite happy and athletic.

"Last shot! Make it count!" Black Star yelled to the girl with the ball who looked like she was about to take the final shot of the game in an effort to win for their team.

* * *

Xandra: How in the crap did you get me to play a sport in front of Lilla?  
Author: -grins-Espeo: Please leave a comment/review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Wellllllll I'm not 100% satisfied/happy/blah with this chapter but I feel bad for not updating for a while. So, yeah, I hope it's not too horrible or boring...D:_

* * *

With all of the focus in the world, Xandra bit gently on her lip and put all of her effort into getting the ball into the basket. She shot from just outside the 3 point line and watched as the ball bounced against the corner of the square on the backboard and then gently fell through the net.

"I did it!" She squeaked and jumped happily before turning to face her team with a wide smile. Almost everyone on the court had the same, shocked expression on their face at the quiet girl's sudden outburst. Soul and Kid, however, both seemed rather proud of her.

"Perfect!" Kid said as he ran to her and gave her a high five. He received a fairly light high five from her and noticed her head was turned away from everyone. "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly and laughed a little, still hiding her face. She was as red as a tomato, clearly completely embarrassed. Soul seemed to have noticed, as he was cracking up while making his way towards the gun meister and his new weapon.

As he slung his arm over Xandra's shoulders, Soul continued to laugh. "Nice shot, for a newbie. That's what happens when you're cool." He gave the girl his signature, toothy grin and noticed it only made her blush deepen.

Maka and a few of the others laughed a bit when the girl couldn't manage to do more than blink and smile weakly at the two boys. "Let's celebrate the win at my place!"

Soul looked over at his meister and raised a brow before lifting his arm off of Xandra's shoulders. As he walked towards the bench he'd put his jacket on, a gentle laugh shifting his tone of voice. "Maka, our team lost."

The girl smiled and shook her head, "But Xandra's team won and we were going to go to the house anyways so everyone should just come over!"

Soul smiled and nodded, opening his mouth to agree but Tsubaki's happy, motherly voice cut him off. "I'll cook dinner for everyone! Black Star, we should head over to the store." The boy agreed, with a reluctant grumble, but that was enough to make Tsubaki smile. "We'll be over in a bit!"

"Kid, Patty and I will be there in a bit too. We should definitely head home and take showers." Liz smiled and waved, Patty following her quickly. Kid nodded and ran to catch up with his pistols a few moments after realizing they were leaving him behind.

Maka glanced towards Espeo and Lilla, who were playing one on one on the other side of the basketball court. A soft chuckle beside her drew her attention back to Xandra.

"The two of them are so competitive and energetic; I guess I envy them sometimes."

Soul looked up from his seat on the arm rest of the bench and watched the other two weapons for a few moments. Lilla was rather aggressive but weaving around Espeo to get a shot in seemed decently difficult, even for her. "She's fast, I was glad she was on our team." He chuckled, watching Espeo closely and noticing her grin and narrowed eyes. Lilla seemed frustrated, but wore the same grin. "How long have the three of you been a team?"

Xandra blinked and shrugged, "It's been a few semesters now," a pause, "I think. Not quite sure on an exact amount of time because of all of the random missions we're sent on, sorry." Her tone was back to the way it had been before – nervous and quiet. This earned her a glance from Soul and a raised brow, but she pretended not to notice it. Out of the corner of her eye, Xandra noticed a glare in Maka's eyes and figured it was aimed at Soul for the look he'd thrown her way.

"No need to apologize, I was just curious. Working with you guys will be interesting since you seem pretty different from the other weapons here." His look softened when Xandra finally looked over at him and he gave her a smile. "C'mon, let's head to the house; Maka and I live together. Do the three of you have a place to stay yet?"

Xandra blinked at that and looked over as Espeo and Lilla shook hands and walked over to the bench to grab their books. "Hey, have we found a place to stay yet?"

Espeo and Lilla looked at each other, and a nervous laugh came from the blonde as she rubbed the back of her head. "I guess we didn't exactly think about that one, eh? Maybe we should have looked around before heading to the school?"

Espeo shook her head, "No, but we can scope things out tonight. It's not like the three of us are very good at sleeping anyways. I'm basically nocturnal! We'll find places that interest us and then check them out tomorrow after classes."

Soul blinked. "That sounds like a horrible idea."

Xandra blinked as well, not exactly comfortable with the girl's plan. "You're going to get us killed, Espeo."

Lilla laughed and gave Espeo a rough pat on the back. "Yeah, Wolfgirl, I don't agree with that plan either. I'm sure we could just sleep on the school's grounds until we find somewhere. I'd be willing to bet they've got temporary dorms or something somewhere."

Maka cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "We've got two empty rooms at our place, if you guys don't mind sharing them between the three of you."

"I could just sleep on the couch and keep my books in Espeo's room." Xandra looked over at her own teammates, who were both nodding.

"Sure, that sounds good. I feel gross though, so can we get home so I can shower?" Espeo grinned and Maka laughed.

"Sure, let's get going. It'd be embarrassing to get to our house after all of the people we invited over anyways!"

Xandra leaned backwards into the pillows on Maka's bed as she continued reading the novel the girl had given her.

"You like it?" Maka asked as she looked up from the homework she was working on at her desk.

"Yeah, it's great! But, uhm," Xandra paused and put the book down on her chest. "Please don't tell Espeo or Lilla? Or anyone?"

Maka laughed, "It's okay! I'm a hopeless romantic too. Would have never taken you to be one though, I'm kinda' surprised you like the book so much."

Xandra smiled, "Thanks Maka." The weapon yawned and let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes, hand resting on top of the book. "Basketball was fun, I'm glad we got dragged onto the court."

"Or maybe you just enjoyed Kid teaching you how to play?" A wide grin spread over the meister's face as she turned to face the girl on her bed.

A heavy blush fell over Xandra's cheeks and she started laughing, "Oh shutup, I forgot all about that!" The two girls began laughing, drawing the attention of a little black cat with a witch's hat into the room.

"Oh! Blair! This is Xandra, did you meet Espeo and Lilla already?"

The cat was shrouded in a cloud of smoke and transformed into a girl with purple hair, black shorts, and a black top resembling a bralette of sorts. "Yes! Espeo seems nice! Now, what's this about Kid? He's so cute! Not as cute as Soul, though. Hi!" She hopped onto the bed and sat beside Xandra as the girl shifted and sat Indian style. "I'm Blair! You're pretty!"

Xandra blinked as she was dragged into a very tight hug by the extremely happy catgirl. "Uh, hi. Thanks?"

"So are you Kid's girlfriend?" Blair pulled out of the hug, leaving her hands on Xandra's shoulders and smiling.

Xandra glanced at Maka and the two of them burst into laughter again, "N-No! I'm not Kid's girlfriend!"

Soul and Black Star poked their heads into Maka's room and raised brows at each other. Blair was tugging at Xandra's tank top saying something about how it should be cut differently, Maka was trying hard not to laugh while working on her homework, and Xandra's face was bright red again as she tried to push the catgirl away.

Black Star punched Soul in the shoulder and laughed as he leaned against the wall of the hallway, grinning as he watched his friend watch the girls. "What's with the smirk?"

Soul blinked and looked at Black Star, not even realizing a gentle smile had spread across his lips. He cleared his throat and blushed a little, "Shut up."

"Well it's certainly not aimed towards Blair, you usually just get nose bleeds from her."

A laugh from a boy behind Soul caused both Black Star and the white haired weapon to jump and spin. "What's this about smirking at girls?"

Before Soul could make a statement, a squeal from inside Maka's room drew the three boys' attention towards the girls again. "So is he a good kisser?!"

"What?! I'm not Kid's girlfriend! I'm his weapon! And what?! I haven't even known him for a day! And why are your hands there?!"

The boys' eyes went wide as they watched as Blair lay her hands on the chest of the orange haired weapon on Maka's bed. "Kid's a lucky guy!" The catgirl squealed and then broke into a fit of giggles as she fell onto her side.

Maka couldn't help it anymore and began laughing, standing from her desk and turning to walk out of her room to get a glass of water. She stared blankly at the three boys in her doorway, but her wide eyes quickly shifted into a glare. Within seconds she had a textbook in hand and screamed at the boys. "MAKA-CHOP!"

Xandra and Blair hopped off the bed quickly and stared in horror at the three seemingly lifeless bodies on the ground. "S-Soul? Kid? Black Star?" Xandra kneeled down and poked Soul's cheek. "Soul?"

The boy reached a hand up to Xandra's cheek and smiled, voice a bit weak as he spoke. "Xandra?"

Xandra raised a brow and looked up at Maka, who shrugged and put the book back. Brow still raised, Xandra glanced back down at Soul and shook her head. "Yeah, you're fine." She pushed his hand away and stood back up, fixing her top from where Blair had rolled it up in an attempt to make it a crop-top. She walked through the doorway quickly, trying to hide a blush. "Blair, help me get them some water."

"Nya! Okay!" Blair chased after her new friend happily, stepping on the boys without a second thought.

"Maka," Kid muttered as he pushed himself up and looked up at the blonde. "Why does she think Xandra is my girlfriend?"

Maka blinked and sighed, "I was messing with Xandra about how close you got to her when you were helping her earlier today and Blair heard and got excited. If you do have a girlfriend, Kid," the girl paused and glared, "Maybe you shouldn't get so close to other girls. It might give people the wrong idea." She walked through her doorway and out into the kitchen to help Tsubaki cook.

"Why'd she get so worked up over you helping Xandra play basketball?" Soul rubbed his head a bit, glancing at Kid with a curious look in his eyes.

Black Star nodded, jumping up and stretching. "Yeah, was she like, jealous or something? HAH! That'd be hilarious!"

Kid blinked and rolled his eyes, standing and brushing himself off. "Let's go, children, I'm hungry."

Soul glanced at Black Star who shrugged. "Why'd he avoid my question?" Black Star only shrugged again and the two boys followed the darker boy to the living room without a second thought.


End file.
